


You Are No Doctor

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Almost a dark Doctor, F/F, Not being the Doctor, hurting Yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: A monster is impersonating The Doctor. Yaz knows it, but it is still hurting her."You are no Doctor.... The Doctor is kind and would never say those things..... No matter how true it may be."





	You Are No Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what this is.

  Yaz turned the corner, wheezing for breath. She had to run through the building multiple times, try and squeeze in the vents, and fight of the stupid aliens for the past hour. She had no idea where Ryan, Graham, or even The Doctor was. She was alone, in a hospital-type building, and although it was very bright, and quiet, it still gave her slight chills. Something was definitely not right.....

 Then she heard The Doctor. "Yaz?" 

 She turned around, and let of a cry of relief. She was saved. The Doctor was standing there, smiling. This wasn't her smile though. This one was filled with suppressed humor, where Yaz couldn't find any humor at all. 

  "Still runnin' from them ailens?" She asked. Yaz looked in confusion. "Yes. We need to go." Yaz tried to grab her arm, but The Doctor pulled back. 

   "Maybe you should say here, Yaz." 

 "What are you talking about?"

  The Doctor's expression went darker. Yaz never saw The Doctor like this before. Not at Kablam, not in Norway. 

  "Oh, you humans are so dumb. So fragile. It's funny. You see, Yaz.... It's kind of silly to watch little humans to fall for me. Watching you, wondering if I'd ever love you back." She looked at YAz, holding her chin. Yaz caught her breath.

    "You said you liked me-- that you loved me." The best person she'd ever met was putting her down like this.

    "Yaz, a _friend,_ once said, that loving me is like loving the stars. You don't expect the stars to love you back. I don't love you or any of the silly human companions. I let humans aboard my TARDIS.... Then, I watch them suffer. Most of them die, break, like the fragile inconvenience they are." 

    Yaz started crying. This wasn't The Doctor... It was just another alien, trying to mess with her mind.

     "You are no Doctor...... The Doctor would never say those things..... No matter how true they may be. You are not The Doctor. You will never be."

     The Doctor's mouth went into a straight line, but it wasn't her polite cat thing. No, it was an aggravated look. 

  "Yaz?" She asked. With a shaky breath, Yaz looked at The Doctor. 

   "You are going to die here. I will not stop them." Her form flickered. Any uncertainty that this was The Doctor was over. 

   "No, The Doctor would never let anyone get hurt. Especially not the ones she cares about." The alien walked up to Yaz, and took out a small silver knife.

   The imposter went to stab it into Yaz, but Yaz caught its hand. The small blond looked at Yaz, then back at the wepon. They wrestled for it for a few seconds... and it ended with the knife sticking out of The Doctor's abdomen. Blood flowing. 

   Yaz wanted to break down, seeing it dead.

   She heard footsteps quicking in pace. She dropped to the floor. That wasn't The Doctor, but the appearance of her dead was very maddening. 

   A arm went around her. She looked up into The Doctor's warm eyes. 

    "Are you okay?" Yaz got up, not looking at her.

     "I killed it. It was you and I killed it." 

   "Shh, Yaz. It's okay."

     Yaz bit her lip. "Doctor, be honest with me..... Do you love me?" Yaz looked in her eyes for the truth.

  "I really do love you." The Doctor said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "My little Yasmin Khan."

    "Promise?" Yaz said, setting her chin on The Doctor's neck. The Doctor pulled her back and Yaz got lost in her green eyes.

     "I promise. I would never let you get hurt, okay?" Yaz nodded, then grabbed The Doctor's hand, and whispered," Run."    


End file.
